


Жилетку можешь не снимать

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Широ так сиял, что Кит решил — переживёт. В конце концов, общественным Широ будет всего ничего, а его собственным потом — всю жизнь.





	Жилетку можешь не снимать

— Эй, отвисни, — толкнул Лэнс Кита, и тот вздрогнул. — Хорош протирать в Широ дырку. Подумаешь, инопланетная рука.

Кит взмахнул клинком, заставив Лэнса заткнуться и бодро уклониться: похоже, тот не жаждал стать мелко порубленным салатом.

За яростной атакой легко было скрыть смущение. Лэнс его действительно подловил: Кит пялился, совершенно неприкрыто, как оказалось, пялился на Широ до полного зависания. Тот и раньше, до отлёта на Кербер, был красивым парнем, но после возвращения стал самим совершенством. Его не портили ни приобретённая в плену искусственная рука, ни шрам через переносицу. Наоборот, шрам Киту хотелось вылизать, будто прикосновения языка могли излечить душевные раны. Кит и руку бы облизал, если бы понимал, насколько она чувствительная. Он бы его всего облизал — только бы Широ разрешил.

Кит никогда не считал себя трусом, но теперь откровенно боялся, что Широ поймет, заметит его голодные взгляды, то, как Кит буквально выпадает из реальности, если его взгляд — не дай бог! — падает на грудь Широ. Кита завораживало умение Широ двигаться невесомо и легко при его габаритах. Но от вида того, как двигаются грудные мышцы под обтягивающим словно вторая кожа комбинезоном паладина, Кит мог бы кончить. Он никогда не думал, что ему будет напрочь рвать крышу с такого. Сначала он старался об этом не думать, смотреть всегда в глаза, потом, когда напряжение стало запредельным, плюнул. Стоило только представить, какими упругими в руках они могут быть, и можно было не сомневаться — рука встретит стояк. Дрочить в душе на брата, на друга, на того, на кого готов молиться, казалось грязным до тех пор, пока Кит не осознал, что это часть того, что называется любовью. Для этого ему потребовалось совсем ничего: практически потерять Широ.

***

Широ сломал Кита. Просто сломал.

Жизнь не готовила Кита к такому — он никак не предполагал, что Широ появится на свадьбе Аллуры и Лэнса в цивильном костюме-тройке. Бесконечные ноги, безумный разлет плеч, непристойно, по мнению Кита, натягивающаяся на груди рубашка — и Кит готов опуститься на колени прямо здесь, подлезть под стол и — боги! — что угодно, лишь бы Широ позволил ему к себе прикоснуться.

— Эй, ты так протрешь в Широ дырку! — громким шепотом сообщил Ханк и шутливо пихнул в бок. — Смотри, не упусти момент, когда Аллура будет кидать букет.

— Я не… я… — затравленно заозирался Кит.

— Ага, приятель, я так и понял. Но букет всё-таки не упусти.

Ханк помахал рукой Пидж и пошел к ней и Широ. Кит сглотнул — ему тоже махали, но он боялся подходить. Наверняка он бы выиграл в номинации “самая мрачная личность на свадьбе”.

Нет, он был очень рад за друзей — они этого заслуживали после всего, что пришлось пережить, и немного им завидовал, но дело было в том, что стоило ему выловить взглядом из толпы Широ — и он пропадал. Во рту пересыхало, и на месте оставаться становилось мучительнее, чем проходить тренировки не отличающихся снисхождением клинков.

Кит был смелым человеком, некоторые даже считали его напрочь отмороженным, но на деле его хватило на полчаса в компании Широ, и он сбежал, едва внимание с него переключилось на Аллуру, которая решила — время пришло, пора осчастливить кого-то букетом.

Эти полчаса стали для него настоящей пыткой. Широ был чересчур близко и вместе с тем невыносимо далеко. Кит откровенно не знал, куда ему смотреть. В глаза — боялся, что Широ всё поймет, на грудь нельзя — бросило бы в жар, свидетельство которого ощутимо бы оттопырило полы пиджака. В Широ никогда не было ничего безопасного, но после войны, когда факторов, отвлекающих внимание, стало в разы меньше, стало совсем тяжело.

— Кит, не помешал?

— Н-нет, — отозвался Кит, первым порывом которого было выйти в окно. Но Широ точно не заслужил подобного отношения. Мысль о том, что он мог бы сломать не только ноги, но и шею, благополучно миновала сознание Кита.

Он неохотно повернулся и уткнулся взглядом в букет Аллуры. Губы невольно дрогнули в улыбке.

— Смейся, — разрешил Широ. — По-моему, она целилась именно в меня.

Он смущенно потер шею, и Киту тут же стало не до смеха, взгляд скользнул по груди, по мощной шее, зацепился за подбородок, а там уже было нечего терять. Ему тут же захотелось вылизать рот Широ и утопить жизнь в этом полном теплоте взгляде.

— Кому-то очень повезет.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся Широ. И Кит безошибочно распознал горечь. У Широ не должно было быть такого выражения, как будто он никому не нужен и не может никому понадобиться. Это же был Широ! — Как только появится поклонник, я непременно ему об этом сообщу.

Кит сглотнул, шагнул к Широ и, накрыв руку со свадебным букетом, шепнул:

— Сообщи. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу?

— Что?

Кит не хотел знать — это была реакция на его вопрос или ужас, отвращение, изумление.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мне повезло. Мне повезло?

***

Кит никогда не думал, что ему когда-либо придётся бросать букет невесты. Строго говоря, бросали они вместе с Широ, но всё равно столь пристальное внимание смущало. Кит предпочел бы по-тихому расписаться и, вскинув Широ на плечо, сбежать с ним. И ему потребовалось приложить силу воли, чтобы не согласиться на щедрое предложение Коливана помочь с организацией побега.

Но Широ так сиял, что Кит решил — переживёт. В конце концов, общественным Широ будет всего ничего, а его собственным потом — всю жизнь.

К слову сказать, букет поймала Шэй. Кит успел заметить, что Ханк мужественно вызвался объяснить ей смысл традиции, и мысленно пожелал ему смелости, прежде чем Широ закружил его в танце.

Кит не умел танцевать. На Земле ему было не до этих нелепых телодвижений, а потом была война и стало совсем не до этого. Хорошо, что накануне свадьбы Аллуре пришло в голову поинтересоваться, а умеет ли вообще Кит танцевать? И, услышав ответ, она закрыла лицо руками, но потом взяла себя в руки и сдала Широ. Оказалось, тот готовил сюрприз, отчего-то совершенно уверенный, что Кит умеет, Кит просто не может не уметь. Кит не смог его разочаровать и вместо того, чтобы сознаться в своём неумении, смог научиться вальсу менее чем за три дня.

Но сейчас, подав руку Широ и выйдя в центр образованного друзьями и родными круга, Кит испугался — он, похоже, всё позабыл. С какой ноги шагать? Куда класть руку? Где там этот счет? И как его считать?!

Улыбка Широ притянула взгляд, а там недалеко и до серых глаз, в которых было столько нежности, что кружилась голова.

— Потанцуй со мной, — попросил Широ, сам положил руку Кита себе на предплечье, подхватил его за талию и первым качнулся, утягивая за собой.

У Кита просто не осталось ни шанса. Он был не один, никогда не был с тех пор, как его нашел Широ, и никогда не будет, а значит, и бояться нечего. Он учил, он умеет, у них всё получится! Музыка старинного земного вальса, казалось, подхватила их и понесла по кругу: быстрее, быстрее, словно отсекая танцующих от зрителей.

— Потанцуешь со мной ещё? — попросил Широ, когда она смолкла. Кит только сжал его руку в ответ, соглашаясь без слов. К ним на выделенную под танцы площадку потянулись гости, но Кит не замечал людей. Его мир сузился до пространства, очерченного руками партнёра. А потом стал ещё уже, когда Широ прижал его к себе плотнее. Они уже толком не танцевали, скорее, перетаптывались на одном месте, и Кит давно обнимал Широ за шею, но ничего лучше придумать было нельзя. Разве что... Кит не удержался и спрятал горящее лицо на груди Широ. Это было ошибкой — тут же невыносимо захотелось сбежать.

Это у Аллуры и Лэнса всё случилось до свадьбы, а ему с Широ так не повезло — все словно рехнулись, следя за тем, чтобы не оставлять их наедине. И, можно сказать, кроме той ночи свадьбы, когда они целовались, задыхаясь, до ноющих губ, ничего больше и не было. Только старая добрая рука.

Кит закусил губу и всё-таки потерся щекой о грудь Широ, а потом его небольно потянули за косу, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Широ лукаво сощурился и, склонившись к самому уху, шепнул:

— Давай сбежим. Сейчас погаснет иллюминация перед салютом и…

Кит вскинул голову и, не дав договорить, поцеловал.

***

Широ закрыл за Китом дверь и для надежности запер. Кит едва не предложил забаррикадироваться как-то понадежнее, но смолчал — в конце концов, не будут же их друзья ломиться в спальню в их первую ночь? “Не будут”, — решил про себя Кит, но на пробу вызвал и тут же убрал баярд.

Широ рассмеялся.

— Что, тоже опасаешься, что к нам кто-нибудь вломится?

— Убью, — коротко отозвался тот.

— Убьём, — поправил его Широ.

Они оба говорили о чём-то не о том — и занимались чем-то не тем, но хрупкое равновесие было до ужаса страшно разрушить. Кит посмотрел в растерянные глаза Широ и понял, что, похоже, не одному ему тут не по себе. Это придало и сил, и смелости.

Кит улыбнулся и расстегнул пиджак. Широ не сводил с него пристального взгляда, и жест у них вышел практически синхронным, а потом ткань соскользнула с его плеч, и Кит сглотнул. Кипенно-белая ткань рубашки совсем не скрывала того, как двигались мышцы, а строгий, приталенный черный жилет только подчеркивал и разворот плеч, и объём грудной клетки, на которую Кит вообще старался не смотреть. Широ поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Я на секунду в ванную. Приглушишь свет?

Кит молча кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Широ исчез за дверью, и только тогда Кит смог перевести дух. От восторга — что этот человек теперь принадлежал ему — его окунуло в панику — в бесконечное: он сделает что-то не так и вообще вылетит, стоит Широ к нему прикоснуться.

Кит сел на кровать, потом поднялся, открыл шторы, затем окна, снова опустился на постель, потом вскочил и, сняв пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула.

— Кит? — позвал Широ.

Кит обернулся и замер.

Широ успел снять в ванной рубашку и теперь красовался в жилетке — плотно сидящей по фигуре черной жилетке — на босу грудь! Выбранный Широ фасон одновременно и подчеркивал грудь, и скрывал. Это было чересчур много! Гораздо больше того, что Кит успел себе намечтать.

Кит с трудом смог сглотнуть. Он мог только пялиться — даже мысли не возникло, что не стоит так есть Широ глазами — вдруг испугается! Но вместо того, чтобы убегать, Широ подошел к Киту, поймал его руки своими и потянул к себе, заставив положить ладони на грудь.

— Ты заметил? — с трудом выдавил Кит, не поднимая глаз.

— Это сложно было не заметить, — бархатно рассмеялся Широ.

Кит задохнулся: казалось, он давно разучился краснеть, но сейчас щеки и уши, и даже шея горели огнем.

— Надеюсь, тебе нравится не только эта часть моего тела?

Кит с негодованием вскинул голову.

— Укушу.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — с дразнящей улыбкой предложил Широ и демонстративно напряг мышцы груди. Кит сглотнул, не сводя с него завороженного взгляда, а потом принялся гладить, вести по самой кромке жилетки, то прикасаясь к горячей коже, то — нет.

Широ шумно вздохнул. И Кит не выдержал, принялся расстегивать пуговицы. С такой выдержкой его бы давно выперли из Клинков, но сейчас ему было даже не стыдно. Он стянул с Широ жилетку, попутно огладив плечи и руки, и отступил на шаг. Это был самый сложный шаг в его жизни — даже прыгать через пропасть не было так трудно, как оторваться от Широ. Тот лукаво улыбнулся и взялся за ремень. Кит судорожно дернул себя за галстук, ослабляя узел, а потом и вовсе распустил. Шелковая ткань осела куда-то под ноги, но кому до неё было дело?

Широ избавился от брюк первым, и Кит забыл, зачем так старательно терзал ремень собственных.

Сочетание нежной улыбки, лучащегося теплотой взгляда, контраст невозможного разлета плеч и по сравнению с ним узкой талии, развитой грудной клетки с темными сосками, рельефных кубиков на животе, тела, испятнанного, но не испорченного, шрамами, подействовало на Кита безотказно. Предохранители осыпались в пепел.

Кита метнуло к Широ. Тот обнял его, потянул за собой и упал на постель, увлекая Кита сверху. Кит едва отдавал себе отчет в том, что происходило — что делал с ним Широ. Прикосновений постоянно казалось слишком мало, хотя у Широ, похоже, выходило дотянуться до него всюду.

Кит едва отследил, когда успел оказаться на спине. Он всё не мог насытиться ощущением Широ в своих руках, жадно гладил, тянулся навстречу, терся лицом о плечо и грудь, прикусывал соски и снова падал на спину не в силах ни ерзать, ни стонать, ни гнуться, уже подаваясь в ладони Широ.

— Кит… Кит, можно я? Я так тебя хочу…

Кит открыл глаза, реагируя скорее на голос Широ, чем на своё имя. Он не понял ни слова из того, о чём его просил Широ, но кивнул, раз, другой, и, будто этого было мало, выдохнул жарко:

— Да-да-да!

Кита никогда не срывало со стопоров, никогда он не терялся в ощущениях так, как сейчас, он вообще обычно предпочитал всё контролировать, но рядом с Широ легко позволялось всё. В себя его не привели ни непривычные ощущения, ни последовавший за этим дискомфорт. Разве что, когда пальцев стало два, и Широ развел их в стороны, Кит вскрикнул и прогнулся. И как раз в момент просветления разобрал:

— Успокойся, Широ. Киту будет больно.

Больно? Больно? Киту не было больно, ему было непонятно, что такое странное говорил Широ. Почему перестал проникать внутрь? Почему потянулся к члену? И Кит вывернулся из-под него, заставил распластаться на постели, оседлал бедра и просиял победной улыбкой.

— Хочу, — хрипло выдавил Кит. — Всего хочу.

Сам обхватил член Широ ладонью, плотно провел снизу вверх и обратно, а потом приподнялся — только для того, чтобы в последний момент оказаться пойманным Широ на весу. Тот смотрел совершенно безумными глазами, но держал крепко.

— Смазка, — выплюнул Широ. — Порву же!

До одурманенного жаждой сознания Кита не сразу дошло, чего от него хотел Широ, о чем беспокоился, а когда дошло — не осталось никаких сомнений. В груди щемило от нежности — Широ хотелось отдать всего себя. Смазку дрожащими руками наносили вместе: изгваздались сами и изгваздали всё вокруг.

Кит насадился бы до предела — разом и всё, — но Широ ему не позволил. Держал крепко, позволял себе познавать Кита медленно — мучительно для обоих, пока Кит наконец не вобрал член Широ до конца.

Зрение плыло, и Кит не сразу смог проморгаться. Оказалось, он упирается ладонями в грудь Широ, и давняя жажда качнула его вперед — поцеловать, прикоснуться, перекатить между пальцами сосок, втянуть в рот и вырвать у Широ беспомощный всхлип. Наверное, попроси сейчас Широ остановиться — Кит бы не смог, просто не смог, как бы ни любил. Слишком много вожделения, слишком мало надежды — даже перед самой свадьбой Кит до конца не верил в происходящее. Всё казалось, это сон, наваждение, насланное приспешниками Хаггар. Сейчас он ощущал себя живым как никогда остро! И Кит ласкался, пока заново не научился дышать, а Широ дышать, казалось, наоборот разучился.

И эта жажда во взгляде, потребность, мольба толкнула Кита выпрямится, на пробу пошевелиться, а потом приподняться и осесть в руки Широ. Одно раза хватило, чтобы снова оказаться на спине. Широ сорвало — сорвало неостановимо — так правильно, как только это было возможно.

Кит провалился в беспамятство под вскрик Широ и пришел в себя под звук его голоса.

— Ш-ш-ш… мой хороший, всё-всё, я закончил. Дальше можно спать.

Кит не сразу сообразил, о чём беспокоится Широ — не сразу понял, что его только что перестали выглаживать изнутри пальцы.

— Ши-иро, ты меня переоцениваешь… я не могу продолжать, — заплетающимся языком возвестил Кит.

Широ поцеловал его в загривок, потом в плечо, отвел прядь волос с лица и искрящимся весельем голосом заметил:

— Это ты меня переоцениваешь. Я просто смазал тебя, чтобы утром всё было в порядке, — и прикусил за вспыхнувшее красным ухо.

Кит только фыркнул — достойного ответа в его не слишком вменяемой после пережитого потрясения голове не нашлось. Но Широ похоже ничего такого и не ждал. Он вытянулся рядом и буквально переложил Кита к себе на грудь. Тот тут же потерся носом, немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и затих.

— Ты ведь наденешь ещё раз жилетку? — сонно спросил Кит.

— И много раз ещё сниму, — также сонно отозвался Широ, накрыл его голову рукой, и Кит удовлетворенно заснул. Похоже, для него, и правда, начиналась новая жизнь, в которой можно было позволить себе исполнение самых заветных желаний.


End file.
